A Night Hard to Forget
by MariTheNnasty
Summary: Nateu over hears a dream lucy had which turn their world in confusion. WARNING THERE ARE ACTIONS NOT SUITIBLE FOR SOME AGES, READ AT YOUR RISK! HEHEHE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail and I don't own its characters, but Hiro Mashima does!**

As the clock strikes 8 Lucy almost a sleep gets out the bath and wraps a towel around her wet body.

"I'm beat, I have two take a couple days off after that job" since she just got back from a job that take a whole week.

"at least I have enough money to pay rent now" she goes through her drawer and picks out a pink nightie and replace the towel with it, turns off the lights and hinds behind the covers of her bed as she quickly falls asleep.

Meanwhile Natsu walk down the street, hands behind his head pouting,

"I can't believe Happy, what is he planning to do tonight any ways?" "Telling me he going to come home late so don't wait up, what's that suppose to mean? He acts like I don't worry" saying as he fold his arm

"Plus it's still early what am I suppose to do?" he looks to the sky and thinks ~_maybe I can go to Lucy's something always happens at her house_~

Reaching her house he sees the lights off but doesn't seems to care _~it's too early to be sleep she must be in the bath or something I'll just wait for her~ _He opens the window and slips in quietly.

Looking around he notices that Lucy already in bed and moves closer to her *sniff sniff* _~what's that smell on Lucy… anyways what should I do now~_ Lucy begins to shift her body so Natsu step back afraid to wake her. A sigh of relief as she stay asleep escape his lips.

_~Well maybe I could draw on her face ha-ha or whip cream on her hand and tickle her noise that would be fun_~ Quickly changing his mind from not waking her to let's just have some fun. _~no, too easy, what could I do to-~_ his interrupted by Lucy who giggled and moaned, "Stop it Natsu" ~_wait I didn't do anything...yet_~

Confused and curious he moved closer to her face ~she's _smiling wow she actually look cute when she's not trying to kill me~ _He grins and again she's shifting, her arms move the covers half way down her stomach.

Natsu jumps back as her body is revealed, his face reddens and his eyes widens. _~What is she wear!?~ _ The see-through nightie shocked him _, ~HER B-B-BREAST, what am I saying? I have to go~ _ But he wouldn't move.

Lucy's legs start to rub against each other and her movements slowly pull the covers off her. "mmmm" " Natsu right there please don't stop" She releases out her month to Natsu's surprise he begins to shake, blushing ever the more red

*Sniff sniff* _~what's going on, why does Lucy smell so good, that smell keeps getting stronger, what is she saying, why can't I move~ _ The sight of Lucy basically naked body as her back begins arced and her hands between her legs when she let out a "oooooooooohhhhhh" was all he could take as he forces his body out the window.

**Hey everyone, I hope you liked it. I will be coming out with a second chapter to this story (it's not over yet**** ). It's my first story I have publish on this site so ppp-lll-eee-aaa-sss-eee review. I would like to know what my audiences has to as good or bad, which would help me understand how to write for who I'm writing for.**


	2. Chapter 2: Next Morning Trouble

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything! Not Fairy Tail Or Its Characters, Only Hiro Mashima Does!**

"Aaauuhh" _~what a dream~ _ Rolling her eyes _~like that would ever happen~ _

She jumps up and quickly covers herself when she surprised, "Lucyyy have you seen Natsu this morning he didn't come home" Happy announced as he enter the room through the open window

_~Huh I thought I closed that window last night~_ "Did you check Fairy Tail?" she says annoyed, "No not yet", "Than maybe you should check there before bothering me!" she yelled, throwing the pillow at him, still mad at him for barging in. _~Gush it's not like I own him or something~ So_ Happy fly out on his way to the guild.

Meanwhile Natsu stumble up the stairs with a bottle at hand. He had gone to the bar to try and forget what happen but the alcohol just intensified his emotions that were boiling inside. Natsu had tried so hard to get Lucy out his mind but unfortunately he had unknowingly ended up in front of Lucy door. Waiting there he became frustrated at his thoughts and finally knocks at the lock door.

*Knock Knock* Lucy answer still a little damp with a towel wrapped around her body from just getting out the bath. "Hey Natsu I guess you can wait in here while I puts some clothes on" She said calmly because she didn't see him clearly until he walk through the door and the reek of beer shortly followed.

"Natsu give me that, what have you been doing?" grabbing the bottle out his hand and throws it in the trash. To her surprise he grabs her right wrist with his left hand and pin her to the wall. In protect she tries to use her right hand to get herself free.

Her voice in fear yet her face blushes as she said, "N-Natsu w-h-at are you-" He grabs her right wrist and connect it with her left to hold her hands above her head and afterwards he begins to softly run his hand down her body. "Stop Natsu" she yelled but he grin mischievously at those words

"Don worry you will say that now but remember your going to tell me not to stop soon enough" "In your dreams" She let out as she turn her head to not show the blush on her cheeks that was growing redder. He softly grabs her chin, moving her face, and whispers in her ear "No, in yours"

She quickly remember ~Does he know what I dreamt of last night, No how could he?~

Natsu than passionately drives his lips on to hers starting a war with their lips and tongues as Lucy still tries to reject his tongue with her.

He lifts her left leg to his waist and pulls in closer to her body. Lucy continues to try to get away but his too strong; she could do nothing but surrender. Finally she enjoys all the sensation as Natsu drives her crazy, begins to kiss him back and not stop not even for air.

Yet Natsu lets her go and turns away and tries to pull himself together. ~I knew she wanted it but I can't do this to her when she's not ready, heck I'm sure if this is what I want or if I'm just too drunk~

Lucy drops to the ground breathing heavy, her face red ~W-What jus-t happen? Why did he stop? What is he thinking? ~

*Sniff sniff* ~That smell, Lemons, sweet lemons and vanilla~ a small smile curls on his face.

"Luce, I'm a stupid drunk, sorry… I'm going to go home and sleep if off…If you wanna talk about this later when I'm sober just come over" and he disappears through the window

~Sorry, you're…sorry? ~ She slowly put her hands on her head trying to figure out what exactly what happened as tears start to form.

**Hey sorry the chapters are so short but I like leaving you in suspense….but still don't worry I'll make sure I update another chapter soom. But please review, good or bad!? What do you think might happen next? Just let me know something jeje. **


	3. Chapter 3: Blissful

**WARNING: THIS WILL CONTAIN ACTIONS THAT ARE NOT SUITED FOR THOSE UNDER 18, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my creative writing; Hiro Mashima on the other hand owns Fairy Tail and all its glory!**

Late in the afternoon:

Lucy is in front of Natsu's door contemplating on knock on the door as she reach toward it but stop before touching it. _~Maybe I should just come back tomorrow, plus what was I thinking wear this it's too revealing….what will I even say?~ _

While Lucy still can't make up her mind, Natsu is laying in bed *Sniff sniff* ~Lucy!? ~ He slowly gets off the bed and walks over to the door opening it.

She looks at his bare chest and blushes (Don't worry his wearing pants) "Oh… Natsu I-I was just going to knock" Natsu jesters to come in and she replays. She stands there in the middle of the room nervously as her palms begin to sweet. Natsu passes her and sit on the edge of him bed.

-SILENCE-

It feels like it could last forever as neither of them knew what to say. Luck beginnings to crack and drops to her knees as if her spirit had been broken "aahhhh", she yelled "What's going on, why are you so cruel teasing me and toying with me this way? You're driving me crazy!" as she rants tears fall heavily on the ground and she begins to cover face with her hands.

Natsu kneels in front of her bring her into his chest. "What an idiot, you start it…Why would you wear such a delicious nightie, moan and shout my name? Smelling as good as you did, you drove me crazy! I couldn't forget that and it's boiling in the pit of my heart how much I want you!"

Lucy's eyes widened at those words, in shock and utter disbelief. "N-natsu" looking at his eye that showed so much passion mading her tackle him to the ground, grabs his hair and stormed onto his lips. Their emotion and sensations collided as their tongues dance in each other mouths. He had one hand on her rosy cheek and the other slowly feeling her every curve.

He wanted to explore every inch of her, every taste. Natsu hold her tightly and brings the both off the floor and throws her on the bed. He slowly moves toward her "Natsu w-hat's wro-" "Shhh…I want all of you so let me have my fun" He says grinning.

He kisses her gently and moves up from her lips to her ear, licking the rim and then nibbles on her ear lobe, and ends up at her neck licking and sucking "Natsu please stop don't leave a mark" but he proudly ignore her un-wants and doesn't stop until it turns a reddish-purple.

He then starts peeling off her shirt and notices she had not worn a bra "Umm…I swear I wasn't planning this" Lucy tried to defend herself which just made him chuckle and shake his head. He continued tasting her body, licking around her pink nipples and sucking her raw. Biting her lip to keep it all in but it failed as she moaned "mmm-ahhh" when Natsu began to nibble.

Loving her reaction he started to play, pinch, and rub the other nibble. He wanted to make her moan, yell, and scream his name like she had in her dreams but even greater; he wanted to intensify her senses and make her cry for more. More is what she wanted, she wraps her legs around his waist bringing him closer and rubbing his hard penis against her vagina. She felt her body shake and tingle at his touch.

His fingers start to gentle follow the curves of her body reaching her hips to slip her skirt and underwear down slowly as he begins to kiss and bite down her love trail. After she's finally nude he stop to stare at all her beauty, she reach embarrassment and tries to close her leg "Please don't staring" she pleads but oNatsu pulls them further apart grinning "Your mine now, there no hiding from me"

He outlines every inch of her pussy with his fingers make sure he knows her completely by the touch and she begins to moan as he sticks a finger in her to explore. Coming in and out of her repeatedly, wiggling and adding one more finger in her to hear her moan once more. He licks his lips at her smell as she grows wetter and takes a taste of the juices on his fingers.

"MMMM, here you try" Lucy's eyes widen "Wait what" as he grabs her chin with one hand as he dips his finger for more and stick it in her month. Before she could get a word out of disbelief of what he had done his tongues begins to explore the wet pussy making her lash out more moans. Shaking as her legs tenses around his head, it unbearable for her so she grabs his hair digging her nail in but the pain just makes him give her more.

"Nnnatsu" she moan "auhhh more give me more" "YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT PLEASE JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" He smirks at his success he wasn't pleased yet, "No tell me what you want" "YOUR COCK PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR HARD COCK" she replies. "If you want it so bad you have to come get it" She quickly pushes him off the bed and almost rips his pants and pull is boxers off. "You're so big and hard Natsu" she says as she rubs him. Natsu grabs her by the hair and put it in her mouth, "You need to get it wet first"

She sucks it hard then takes it out to lick the head "ohhh" escapes from his lips. Lucy put his penis back in her mouth and as she sucks it one of her hands cups his balls and the other rubbing up and down his penis. "Shhh-it!"

Pulling her by the hair Natsu spins her around and bends her over the bed, rubs is penis up and down her wet pussy that then charges right in. "KYAAAA" She yelled as her walls were being breeched. Stroking ever the more faster and deeper to replay to her to screams, "MORE…HARDER, HARDER"

"FUUU-CK YOUR SO TIGHT" Her walls were throbbing for more as her juices gush out. One hand rapped in her hair, the other gripping and slapping her ass. Their bodies in ecstasy burn with fire and passion as their heart which longed for each other for so long has finally become one. No more games, un-answered questions or uncertainty but only true bliss.

Natsu raises her leg as he grabs her neck, pumping every inch of him inside of her. "OOOOW NAA-TSUUU RIG- RIGHT THERE….PL-EEASE DON'TTT STOOOOP!" Both seconds always from climax but trying to make this moment last just a little bitter longer. "SSS-AHHHH I-I'M GOING TO…CUM" "ME…TOOO" The burst of their cum pulses inside her. He waits until it all is released inside then pulls out and falls to his knees watch the cum drip down her pussy like a waterfall. "Natsu I can't move, can you please get this off" He begins to laugh "But I like see you this way" "NATSU!" "Alright, alright" He mustard all the strength he had and get up to a wet wash cloth and cleaned both of the up. Then moved her up from her position and laid her down next to him since she had already fallen asleep. Kissing her softly saying "I love you Luce…night" and then his heavy eyes shot.

Shortly after Happy fly into the house and to his surprise there they were. "Hehehe" Laughing at the sight he pulls out of this backpack a camera and snaps a picture and flies out the door "I can't wait until everyone at the guild see's this!"

**-Fin-**

**So I'm finally done with my first story I hope you enjoys it even though it was kind of short. Again review I would like to know that you think of the whole think your thoughts are really appreciated and thanks for those who already review it and have been following this story! ^_^ **


End file.
